Derek Reese
Derek Reese is a main character from the TV series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. He is a soldier from the future sent back in time by John Connor to ensure his survival and to stop the creation of the artificial intelligence known as Skynet. He is also the older brother of Kyle Reese, the soldier John had sent back to protect his mother Sarah. Since Kyle would become John's father, that makes Derek John's uncle. Derek was portrayed by Brian Austin Green. Biography Early Life Derek Reese was born in 1995 and lived a fairly mundane life in the suburbs of Los Angeles. On April 21 2011, he and his younger brother Kyle witnessed the beginning of the nuclear holocaust of Judgment Day, watching as U.S. missiles were launched through the skies. They took shelter at the Los Angeles City Hall nuclear underground bunker before the counter-strike, thus surviving the event. Over the dark years that followed, Derek and Kyle struggled to survive in the wastelands as they hid from Skynet's machine armies. After his brother was captured by Skynet forces, Derek joined the Resistance in order to save him. Thanks to John Connor, Kyle was saved and the Reese brothers became trusted lieutenants in Connor's Resistance cell. Season 1 Derek would one day be sent back in time to 2007 along with a team of other Resistance fighters. Arriving in 2007, the group's mission was to prevent Skynet's creation and to help protect the Connors should they ever make contact. They established a safehouse where they kept a sizeable stash of money, diamonds and weapons. However, Skynet had also sent multiple agents back to this time and while Derek was out gathering new supplies, a T-888 discovered the safehouse and killed the rest of the team. Derek went into hiding, witnessing others entering his safehouse. These others turned out to be a 15-year old John Connor, his mother Sarah, and a reprogrammed Terminator called Cameron. Some time later, Derek attended a chess tournament between two advanced learning computers. One of these computers, the Turk, was supposedly going to become Skynet in the future and Derek assassinated the Turk's maker, Andy Goode. He would later be captured by police, but the Connors managed to rescue him before he was transferred to a Federal facility. However, a T-888 was hunting Derek and he was critically injured in the ensuing fight. Unable to take Derek to a hospital without the authorities coming after them, the Connors contacted Charley Dixon, a paramedic and Sarah's ex-fiance. Charley was able to stabilize Derek and from that point on Derek remained with the Connors, helping them in their mission to stop Skynet's creation. Though willing to help the Connors, Derek was deeply distrustful of Cameron and warned John not to rely on her, fearing that she would one day turn on him and kill him. Season 2 During the second season, Derek would become directly involved with many of the Connors' exploits, helping them to eliminate Terminators and protect people who had been targeted by Skynet. During this time, he would also re-encounter Jesse Flores, a Resistance soldier who had come back into the past without authorisation in order to escape the war. Jesse had wanted to rekindle her previous relationship with Derek, but Derek stated that they had no such relationship and that Jesse must have come from a divergent timeline where she and Derek had never become involved. Many months later, Derek would learn that Jesse had come back through time on a personal mission to ruin the trust between John and Cameron, thinking that her influence was hampering John's judgement. Jesse had brought with her Riley Dawson, used her as a foil to get between John and Cameron, and then killed her when Riley refused to carry on with the plan. It became clear to Derek that this wasn't the Jesse he knew. Although John had said to let Jesse go, it is likely that Derek instead killed her for betraying his trust. Death In the series finale "Born to Run", Derek and the Connors attempt to rescue Savannah Weaver, daughter of Catherine Weaver, from her home when it is invaded by a Terminator. During the conflict, Derek is rather suddenly and unceremoniously shot in the head by the T-888. The Connors are unable to take the time to mourn for him as they are forced to flee with Savannah to a safe location. No Fate At the end of the final episode, John Connor and Catherine Weaver are transported to the future via the time displacement equipment installed in ZeiraCorp's basement. Shortly after their arrival, they are found by Resistance fighters, including a still-living Derek. When John introduces himself, Derek mentions that he doesn't know of any John Connor, indicating that this is an alternate future where John never came to lead the Resistance against Skynet. Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Killers Category:Uninteresting Deaths Category:Terminator (franchise) Category:Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Category:Died In Battle Category:Death by Shooting Category:Alternative Fate